Pulmonary Biology Core-Abstract Asthma is major health concern in Western society, with incidence increasing dramatically over the last decade. Asthma pathogenesis results from an influx of inflammatory cells, including T cells, eosinophils and antigen presenting cells, increased mucus production and airway hyperreactivity to allergen challenge. Airway remodeling that results from chronic inflammation would be predicted to alter pulmonary immunity to invading pathogens. However, this issue has not been adequately addressed. Because of the potential bioterrorist threat of poxvirus release, the pathogenesis and immune response to vaccinia virus as a model virus have been extensively studied. One of the major contraindications for patient immunization with vaccinia virus is the presence of atopic responses, particularly atopic dermatitis. However, the effects of allergic lung inflammation on anti-vaccinia virus immunity following airway inoculation have not been studied. This is a critical issue as the most common route of poxvirus infection is through the respiratory system. i The sole focus of this Core is to provide technical support to each of the projects in establishing, and examining the ability of, ongoing allergic airway inflammation to alter immune responses to vaccinia virus and to provide isolated lung antigen presenting cells to each of the Projects for analysis. The services provided by the Core will be essential in achieving the overall goals of the grant. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Lay summary-Core C will provide services and expertise for analysis of lung function and disease in examining the interaction of viral infection with allergic disease.